


All I wanna do (is make love to you)

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: "It was a rainy night when she came into sightStanding by the road, no umbrella, no coatSo I pulled up along side and I offered her a rideShe accepted with a smile so we drove for a whileI didn't ask for her name, this lonely girl in the rain"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short multi-chapter fic, based on the song "All I wanna do is make love to you" by Heart. Sort of..  
> Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!!

The weather was crazy tonight. It was about a 30 minute drive from the Dyad building to her hotel. The rain was pouring and she had trouble seeing anything other than the wipers of her car doing overtime. It was already dark outside and Delphine was tired of a another busy week of science conventions. Her workschedule was crazy, but she loved her job. And besides, it's not as if there was anyone waiting for her to get home. Yes, she loved her job but honestly, she was kinda lonely. There hasn't been anyone special in a long time, and she almost never had one night stands. It's not that she didn't crave intimacy, she just didn't have the time or the desire to sleep with someone and having to figure out in the morning (or preferably that same night) how to get rid of the stranger in her bed, in her house. It has happened once or twice, but for some reason it always made her feel empty inside afterwards. 

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic in this area of Toronto this time at night, so with a little bit of luck she would be home soon, despite the current thunderstorm. Delphine felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her blazer and answered it. "Dr. Cormier" she answered. "Hey.. dr. Cormier, this is Scott. I finished the last reports and left them on your desk." she heard Scott say. Scott was one of the scientist that she was in charge of. He was kind of a nerd, but a good scientist and Delphine liked working with him, she guessed he was one of the few people she actually considered a friend. "Merci, Scott. Why don't you call it a night?"  
"Yeah, okay. Will do. Have a nice weekend Dr. Cormier" Scott replied. "Thank you, you too Scott." She put her phone back in the pocket of her blazer when she heard a woman's voice loudly yelling "Asshole! Jesus christ!" She hit the brakes of her car hard, realizing she almost hit someone with her car because she didn't pay attention on the road at all. Delphine looked around to find out who the angry voice belonged to.

She was hard to find at first, due to the pouring rain, but she saw a woman, around her age, dressed in nothing but a skirt with burgundy coloured leggings underneath and a heavy patterned sweater standing outside with a dufflebag hanging over her shoulder, completely soaking wet. She needed a couple of seconds to get her heartbeat back to normal. When she was no longer afraid she might actually die of a heartattack she pulled up to her and opened the window. "I'm so sorry!! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?!" Delphine yelled in a panic. The woman looked at her before she said: "Y-yeah, I'm fine. No biggie".  
"Do you need help?" Delphine asked, still a bit shaken up from almost killing someone. The woman ran towards her car. "Ehm.. well.. I'm kinda cold and I can't find a taxi.. so.." the woman sheepishly said, scrunching her nose trying to push her glasses further up her nose. It's then that Delphine noticed the woman had a small silver nosering. Her dreads sticking on her cheeks. She was adorable, in a free-spirited hippy kind of way. She was the total opposite of Delphine, in terms of style. Due to her job Delphine was almost always dressed in a powersuit, not so different from the one she's wearing today. Nevertheless, this woman was beautiful and her style absolutely suited her. "Get in, I'll take you to where you need to go." Delphine decided. She just couldn't leave this girl at the side of the road.

"Dude! Are you for real? You're, like, totes a life saver! Even though that sounds a bit ironic, come to think of it" the girl replied smiling. She quickly got inside the car. "Are you sure you're okay?" Delphine asked with worry in her voice. "Y-y-yesss" She was shivering heavily, teeth clapping. "Aww pauvre petit chiot" Delphine chuckled. "Excuse me? You almost killed me AND I amost died of hypothermia!" the girl said, with a mock hurt expression on her face. Delphine couldn't help but laugh a bit. There was just something about her that Delphine found irresistable. "And by the way... you're the puppy" she said with a grin that was all teeth. "Vraiment?" Delphine asked. "Ehm.. even though I find you speaking French is like totally hot, I guess I just exhausted about all the French I understand. So.. maybe we could continue this conversation in English so I can actually understand what you're saying?" the girl stated boldly.  
"Fair enough" Delphine said. "Where is it that I'm taking you?"  
"Ehm.. I actually don't have a clue.." the girl said. Delphine looked at her with questioning eyes, before she continued "I know this sounds weird, but I was supposed to be staying with a friend, but my phone is dead and I really don't know the adress.. shit.. so, ehm.. do you know any descent hotels around?" she asked awkwardly. "Well, I'm staying at The Regent. I can take you there if that's okay, see if they have any rooms available?" 

Delphine turned up the heat of the car, to stop the girl from shivering and started to drive towards her hotel. "Seriously, thank you so much. I was kinda lost there so I owe you big time for helping me" the girl looked at Delphine and they just stared at eachother for a moment. Her eyes are beautiful, Delphine thought to herself and at that moment she felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Quoi? What is this Delphine? Don't be ridiculous, she's just a stranger. A beautiful, mysterious stranger, but still a stranger. "So, shouldn't you like, keep your eyes on the road? I mean, I really don't want to die" the girl asked with a grin. "Because I'm pretty sure we just drove past The Regent there. Not that I'm complaining or whatever" she said cheekily. "Merde! I'm sorry.. I'll just take a u-turn. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight" Delphine felt her cheeks flush in an instant. The girl started to laugh and Delphine heard her murmer "who knows" with a small grin. "What?" Delphine asked her, still flushed. "Nothing, nothing.." she chuckled again and the sound made the butterflies in Delphine's stomach do a somersault. 

Delphine parked her car and turned off the engine. "So, we're here. I guess this is a pretty descent hotel. Is there anything else I can do for you? I feel so bad for what happened" Delphine asked. She didn't want to leave this beautiful stranger behind, but she didn't know how to prolong their meeting without making things weird. The girl only looked at her, and said nothing for a couple of seconds. "Well, I was wondering.. since you helped me find a hotel, could I at least buy you a drink maybe?" The girl asked. Delphine was having an internal debate. What was she doing? She didn't even know her name, or where she came from, for all she knew she might be some kind of serial killer. But the other voice in her head told her to fuck it, you're intrigued and you're attracted to her, who are you even kidding? "Shouldn't I be the one who buys you a drink? Since I nearly killed you?" Delphine responded. "Well, you almost did, but then you saved me from dying of hypothermia. So I guess we're even now. And besides, I want to buy you a drink aaaand you can always buy me a second drink, sooo?" She asked with a hopefull look in her eyes. "Who says there's even going to be a second drink?" Delphine asked innocently. "Just a feeling" the girl responded, while never breaking eye contact.  
"I would love to"


	2. 2

"Wow, you would love to? And here I was, thinking of ways how to persuade you into having a drink with me" she grinned. "Well, I guess you had me at 'asshole'" Delphine retorted. The girl snorted "Damn, French, hot and funny?" 

They entered the hotel, and the girl checked in. "Can you give me like a minute? I kinda really need to change into something dry" the girl asked, holding her dufflebag. "Ofcourse, I'll wait at the bar." Delphine entered the bar. She picked one of the few empty tables and took a seat.

After a while, Delphine heard the familiar voice ask right next to her ear "So, how about wine?" Delphine felt the girls breath tickle her ear, and shivered. "Oui, merci." she breathed.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the girl winked. She changed into a tight darkblue dress with patterned stockings, dreads pulled up neatly into a bun.  
She walked towards the bar. Well, she didn't just walk. There was a sort of sensual sway in her step, her hips moving, like they were dancing softly to music only she was able to hear. Delphine was captivated, the girl was breathtaking and she just couldn't stop staring at her. Delphine was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the girl staring back at her, from over her shoulder. After getting their order the girl walked back towards their table and put the glasses in front of them. They both took a sip and said nothing for a moment. Delphine cleared her throat "so, you're visiting Toronto?"  
"Yup, I'm supposed to stay for the week and then head back to the states." the girl said. "Ahh, hne petite américaine. Where are you from?"  
"Hey did you just call me tiny? I know it doesn't look like much, but you know what they say; it's not the size that matters" the girl wiggling her eyebrows. "Oui, c'est vrai" Delphine laughed and at the same time she felt heat creep up her cheeks. How could this beautiful stranger able of making her feel all kinds of things, without even knowing her name?  
"What about you? All suited up, staying at a hotel?" the mystery girl asked.  
"Well, I'm here for work.. supposed to head back to Montreal tomorrow"  
"Well, more the reason to make tonight count then" the girl said while leaning towards Delphine, dark eyes staring at her.  
Not knowing what came over her, Delphine put her hand on top of the girls hand, and lightly carressed the girls fingers.  
"We should" she said in a low voice, right before taking a sip of her wine, making the girls breath hitch for a moment.  
"Do you wanna dance?" the girl asked, the previous playfullness gone.  
"Oui.." 

They both stood up, the girl instantly taking Delphine's hand and led her onto the dancefloor. The girl was so sensual, her movement perfectly in sync with The Hills playing in the background. When she turned around, she grabbed Delphine's hand and put them around her waist. With her face right next to the girls ear, she took in her scent and closed her eyes. The girls firm buttocks pushing against her center, Delphine let her hands wander her body, feeling the toned muscles clench wherever she touched her. The girl put her head back, grinding into Delphine softly, eyes closed. Delphine let her lips travel the girls neck, leaving small open mouthed kisses behind her ear. Delphine felt the girls hands coming up behind her, hugging her body from behind, grabbing her ass.  
"Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" the girl asked her breathlessly.  
"Yes".


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times! Also more of that in the next chapter... ;)

Not long after the doors of the elevator closed, the girl pushed Delphine against the wall and crashed her lips against Delphine's. Delphine quickly obliged and opened her mouth to grant the girl access. When their tongues touched they both moaned, and Delphine felt the girl tug at her blousse.  
Her own hands gripping at the girls hips and pushing them against her center, grinding. 

The *ding* of the elevator reminding them both that they were at the 3rd floor made them part momentarily. Without saying anything, Delphine led her towards her room. Standing in front of the door, she felt the girl right behind her. Delphine opened the door at top speed, and when it closed behind them, she was quickly pinned against it. The girls hands determently tugging at her blousse again and pushed Delphine's blazer off her shoulders. Sliding her hands underneath her blousse Delphine felt a fire wherever the girls hands made contact with her skin. The girl undid the buttons of her blousse, revealing a black lace bra, and let it slide over Delphine's shoulders. For a moment she just stared, licking her lips while watching Delphine. "God, you're beautiful" she sighed. 

Delphine pulled the girls mouth towards her own and kissed her passionately, one of her hands tugging the girls dress up her hips, hands roaming her ass. One of the girls legs wrapped around Delphine's waist, Delphine moved one hand between them towards the girls center, while the other supported the weight of her leg. Feeling heat coming from the girl, she let her fingers make contact with damp panties, rubbing softly. Fuck, this girl was so ready for her and she needed to touch her her, now. At the same time she felt the girl undoing the button of her pants, pulling down the zipper and shoving her hand inside, where wetness was gathering more and more.  
"I want you" Delphine groaned.  
"Then take me"

Delphine picked her up, and the girl immediately wrapped both legs around her waist. Sharing heated kisses, Delphine carried her towards the bed before dropping her slowly, hovering over her, kissing her. The girl was laying on her back, and Delphine was pulling the girls panties down her legs single handed.  
"Wait, wait.." the girl panted, putting one of her hands on top op Delphine's, making Delphine stop what she was doing.  
"What.. what's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Delphine pulled back and looked at her.  
"No! God, no.. But.. I don't even know your name.."  
"Shh.. no names, just tonight, okay?" Delphine whispered against her lips, afraid she won't be able to forget this girl when she gets home, if she knows more about her.  
"Okay, I can do that" 

Delphine sat up, and looked at her. She was so beautiful, laying there, looking back at her, breathing heavily. Eyes dark, pupils dialated. Delphine slowly pulled the maroon colored lace panties down her legs, and threw them somewhere on the floor, not losing eyecontact with this beautiful stranger. She saw the girl shiver in anticipation, and started moving her hands up the girls legs, feeling them trembling slightly. She paused when her hands were almost where she most wanted them to be.  
"Touch me, please" the girl let out with a hoarse voice. Not wanting to wait any longer, Delphine let her fingers make contact with her sex, letting them glide through wet folds.  
The girl closed her eyes and moaned at the contact. Delphine lowered herself and placed one of her legs in between the girls, and her hand next to the girls head, so she was hovering over her again. She was so fucking aroused right now and she needed to feel more of this girl. Gathering wetness on her fingers, she was careful not the touch the sensitive bundle of nerves just yet, but slid one of her fingers inside slowly. "Oh god.." the girl groaned beneath her. "Fuck! I need to touch you now" the girl breathed out and moved her hand inside Delphine's pants. Once she felt the girls fingers touch her there, Delphine's eyes rolled back with pleasure and she picked up the pace with which she was fucking her, breathing heavily. Not really able to get her hand in the right angle, the girl laughed slightly frustrated: "Goddamnit, your pants are really tight!" Feeling rather frustrated by the lack of friction herself, Delphine let out a laugh. "I need you naked. Right. Now." the girl pushed Delphine up, the movement making it mandatory for Delphine to stop her ministrations. Sitting up, the girl pulled her own dress over her head and undoing her bra in a heartbeat, tossing both next to her, so she was completely naked.  
Delphine stepped of the bed for a moment, in awe of what she saw before her. This beautiful mysterious creature, undressing her with her eyes. The girl scooted over towards the edge of the bed, and grabbed the waistband of Delphine's pants with both hands fingers twitching, placing a delicate kiss just below her bellybutton, which caused Delphine's breath to hitch. Her body ached for her, wanting nothing more than to fuck this girl into oblivion for the next couple of hours.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand more sexy times! ;-)

Pulling her pants down slowly until Delphine was able to step out of them, the girl nuzzled her nose against Delphine's panties, basking in her arousal. Letting her tongue glide over her laced underwear, Delphine's legs started to tremble.  
"I want to taste you" she said, pushing the underwear to the side. She softly kissed Delphine's sex, before letting her tongue explore, gently gliding through her folds.  
"Merde.." Delphine nearly hissed, feeling the petite américaine smiling against her. "You taste so fucking good" she hummed and pulled back for a second so she could take the underwear off. Before Delphine knew it, she felt her tongue against her sex again, the girl pulling one of her legs up to rest on the matrass so she had better access. Delphine felt like she was on fire, feeling the girl lick and suck at her clit, and bucked her hips in response. "So impatient" the girl said cockily. 

Delphine put her hands under the girls chin, making her look up. "I am.. very, very impatient. Lie down" Delphine commanded in a low voice, while taking of her own bra. "Your wish is my command"  
In no time Delphine was stradling her, taking the girls small but firm breasts in her hand, massaging them before taking a hardened nipple between her fingers, making her moan. Delphine was grinding down on her, feeling the girls wetness against her own sex. With one hand she reached back, her back arching, making it able to slide her fingers inside her lover. The girl immediately recipocrated and started rubbing Delphine's clit with her thumb, pushing Delphine up a bit so she could slide two fingers inside of her. "Yesss" she moaned, grinding down harder, picking up the pace the tiny girl set. They were both panting now, beads of sweat forming on their bodies. Delphine felt the pressure building in her groin, and leaned forward, abandoning the girls sex and started to kiss her sloppily. Leaning on her arm, Delphine was now riding the girls hand, knowing it wasn't going to take long for her to come. "Ahh yes baby, come for me" The girl whispered.

Within seconds, Delphine felt her entire body tense, waves of pleasure washing over her while she came. She swore she was seeing stars at that point, almost blacking out for a moment. Heavily panting, she let her body go slack. She felt strong arms pulling her down, putting her on top of the girl. Unable to speak, she nuzzled her face in the crook of the girls neck.  
"Wow.." Delphine could almost hear the girl smiling.  
"Oui... that was... amazing" Delphine replied, still trying to catch her breath. Looking up at the girl, Delphine kissed her. Softly at first, but their kisses became passionate again within a matter of seconds. Tongues gliding against eachother, ragged breaths, hands roaming eachothers bodies. "My turn" Delphine said with a husky voice, as they parted for air.

Delphine planted open mouthed kisses on the girls neck, traveling lower, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the girls skin. She took a hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking and gently biting. The girl gasped, arching her back so Delphine could take more of her in her mouth. "Touch me, please" the girl nearly begged. With a smirk, Delphine drew a path with her tongue towards the girls abdomen. She could smell her arousel, her mouth started watering just thinking about tasting the beautiful girl that was squirming underneath her. "Stop... teasing..." she was starting to sound desperate.  
"Who's the impatient one now, mon amour?" Delphine teased.  
"Well, that's what you get when.... Fuck!" the girl nearly shouted the last word when she suddenly felt Delphine's tongue on her. Delphine circled her clit a couple of times, before she flattened her tongue against it. She felt the little bundle of nerves harden immediately under her touch and she put her lips around it, sucking. She craved this, she craved the girls wetness, her arousal. The girl put one of her legs over Delphines shoulder and Delphine used their new position in her advantage, easily sliding two fingers inside the girl. She was simultaniously fucking and licking the girls incredibly wet sex. She felt the innerwalls clenching around her fingers, the delicous feeling of her newlyfound lover bucking her hips to match her rhythm. She felt the girls legs starting to tremble and heard her moans increase in both volume and quantity. Noticing her orgasm quickly aproaching, she curled her fingers and pressed them against her g-spot. "Fuck, I'm gonna come.. uuuhhhhnnnnn.." with that her whole body went rigid for a moment, before shaking violently, while different kinds of obscenities left her mouth. Delphine's chin was covered in the girls come, and she gently lapped at her. She guided the girls leg off of her shoulder, kissing her pulsing sex one last time before crawling back up. 

The girls arms immediately wrapped around Delphine as she kissed her deeply. "That was just...totally mindblowing.." the girl laughed. "My legs are like, still twitching".  
Delphine laughed "I know.. I can't believe my evening turned out like this" she was slightly blushing. "I know right?" the girl yawned "sorry.. you just, like, totally wore me out" 

"Sleep then" Delphine responded before drifting off into a peaceful slumber, feeling the girl turn around, automatically making her the big spoon. The last thought on Delphine's mind was how good it felt, her arm draped over the tiny American.. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this fic. Thanks for reading!

Delphine woke early, pressed against a tiny form, dark brown dreadlocks tickling her nose. Memories from last nights events come crashing in. The petite americaine.. her hands, her mouth, het tongue. The room is still dark and smells like sex. Really amazing, mindblowing, world shattering sex actually. She feels the girl stir in her arms, hearing her snore softly. Quietly, she leaves the bed, carefull not to wake the tiny American. 

Standing next to the bed, she looks at her. She is absolutely breathtaking. She feels a tug at her heart, seeing the girl like that, sleeping peacefully, a content look on her face. The thought of leaving her causes an aching feeling inside her chest. But she has to, it's for the best. The girl might not even want to see her again. She will forget all about her and continue living her own life somewhere in the states, like she never existed. Or maybe, just maybe, they met at the wrong time.. Delphine didn't really believe in something like faith, she was a scientist afterall. But still, there was some kind of magnetic pull towards the girl, something Delphine couldn't quite put her finger on.

How was this even possible? It has only been six months since Cecile, the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, died. She died and there was nothing Delphine could do to stop it from happening. Cecile suffered from a rare kind of autoimune disease. Delphine spent months in the lab, trying to find her love a cure, but to no avail. She was so close, but yet so far, spending all those lonely nights at the lab, instead of being with Cecile. Her death left her broken and she wasn't open to loving anyone ever again. Thinking she didn't deserve to love or be loved, if she hadn't even been able to protect the one she loves. 

But if that was true, why did her heart suggest otherwise, looking at the sleeping girl? She quietly grabbed her suitcase and left the room, leaving her mysterious stranger behind. Deciding she might just let faith have a chance, she stopped by the clerks desk, before taking a cab to the airport.

Two hours later the girl woke up. Wanting to reach out to the woman she'd spend the night with, she felt nothing but cold sheets surrounding her. She opened her eyes, only to be met with an empty hotelroom. The suitcase that previously occupied the floor next to the bed was gone. Silence. "Fuck.." she let out with a sigh.  
Last night was amazing, probably one of the best nights she had in a long time, if not ever. They had been so in sync, making love, it felt so right. But she was gone, left her without even leaving her a note or something. Realizing she didn't even know the woman's name, she let out a sigh and started to get dressed. She remembered the woman saying she was supposed to head back to Montreal today, so there probably wasn't a chance in hell they'd ever meet again. "Fuck!" the girl shouted, only to be met with the same silence.  
Feeling slightly defeated, she left the woman's room and went back to the room she booked the night before. After taking a long shower, she headed downstairs, deciding to fill the empty feeling the woman left her with, with a descent breakfast. 

"Excuse me, miss..? " the clerk called when she walked passed him. "Niehaus, Cosima" she responded. "What's up?" 

"I have a message for you" the clerk said.  
"A message? For me?" she asked confused.  
"Well, as far as I know there's only one dreadlocked guest staying here at the moment, so I'm pretty sure it's for you. It's from room 324." She felt her heart flutter.  
He handed her a small note, with only two words written on it. 

"Delphine Cormier" the girl smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! For now at least... will faith bring these two together again? Who knows.... there miiiiiiight be a sequel to this one day.


End file.
